The Random Game Show That Makes No Sense
by jeniashi
Summary: Randomness and other things
1. rules and sugar flames

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh or chickens…

A/N- This is my version of a Yugioh reality show. In this chapter the rules will be reveiled along with the contestants. Oh and my friend is hosting this with me her name is chyanishi.

….

Chyanishi: This is called the Random game show that makes no sense!yay!

Jeniashi- *face palms* The rules are simple there are 12 contestants. They will be split into two teams. Then the team must work together to complete a random task. Which ever team completes it the best will be safe from elimination.

Chyanishi- Elimination yay! The team that loses must vote off a member and then..*Jeniashi slaps hand over her mouth*

Jeniashi- SHHHH! That's a surprise and our friend helps us. So anyway the contestants are..

Seto Kaiba

Serenity Wheeler

Joey Wheeler

Tristan Taylor

Mai Valentine

Duke Devlin

Yami Bakura

Yami Marik

Atem

Yugi Moto

Ryou Bakura

Tea Gardener

The teams are as follows..

Team one- Seto Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Yami Bakura, Tea Gardener and Atem

Team two- Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor, Yugi Moto, Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura

Chyanishi- Revews welcome and suggestions to random things youd like to see the team do! Oh and flames are welcome as long as they are made of sugar*giggles insanely*

Jeniashi- NOOO your worse then me! Review please


	2. weasel

Disclaimer- Im pretty sure everyone knows I still don't own Yugioh or Chickens...

A/N- Thanks to whoever reviewed. A special thanks to Fallen Crystal Moon...Cause I kinda used her idea...

Chyanishi :yay thanks Fallen Crystal Moon.*rubs head and weasels head*

Jeniashi: Well own with the show! And Chy get rid of that.

Chyanishi- But its name is Weasel!

Jeniasih-*sweat drops*  
...

Jeniashi- On with the show!

Chyanishi- Ya on this episode each member from each team must eat all of this icecream!

Jeniashi- Yes. So teams get ready...And..

Joey- Ya what type of ice cream is it?

Chyanishi- It's * Jeniashi slaps hand over her mouth*

Jeniashi- Coffee..

Seto Kaiba- So whats the catch? I mean Why would you have brought us here just to eat ice cream?

Chyanish- * Bites Jeniashi's hand*

Jeniashi-Owwie

Atem- Chy now I see why Seth kicked you out.*

Jeniashi- Here everyone *hands out uge bowls of ice cream to everyone while smirking*

Duke- Why are you smirking? What did you do to this?

Weasel-*Makes weasely noises*

Jeniashi- Just shut up and eat the Ra cursed ice cream!

Both Teams- *Sweat drops andd begin eating the Ice Cream*

Chyanishi- Now lets go to everyone and see what they think...

Tea- It's...um different ..?What type of coffee icecream is this?

Weasel- *More weasely noises*

Serenity- Ummm. It tastes funny* Face goes green and throws up*

Jeniashi- And Serenitys out!

Seto- * Is fuming but eating the icecream8

Chyanishi- It doesn't phase you?

Seto-*glares* Try eating Caviar

Jeniashi- Once you find out what's in the icecream, you'll wish you were eating caviar...

Joey- *shovels face with icecream...No wait... I stand corrected.. No icecream left...*

Chyanishi- Joey,Joey,Joey.. You'll wish you had'nt shoved your face with that...

Tristan Taylor- *Same as Joey*

Jeniashi- Tristan...Same as Joey

Mai Valentine- *Is picking her way thru the icecream with a slightly pale forward and throws up*

Chyanishi- And Christmas is.. Out!

Jeniashi-* Sweatdrop* Um Chy..her name is Mai...Mai Valentine..Not Christmas...

Chyanishi- Well I knew it was a holiday*huffs*

Duke-*Throws up*

Joey- HAHAHA..wimp!

Duke- Noo not that im lactose intolerant..*grabs throat and falls off chair*

Weasel- *Sniffs Duke*

Jeniashi- Um someone call 911!

Chyanishi- Ooh ooh I will! I will! Whats the number?

Jeniashi- *facepalms* 9-1-1

Yami Bakura- This is not as good as steak..

Jeniashi-Umm well...hmm...

Yami Marik-*Eats it but mumbles about Miind control*

Atem- *Eats but with a disgusted look on his face*

Yugi- * Same as Atem*

Ryou-*Eats but keeps glancing behind nervousley at Jeniashi*

Jeniashi-*Smiles* Can I help you Ryou?

Ryou- No

Weasel-*Makes more weasely noises*

Chyanishi- Everyones done!

Jeniashi- Yes and since Duke is gone from Team Two..We need to even it out..Who will be eliminated tonight on Team One?

Chyanishi- Everyone on Team One cast your votes on who you want to see voted off!

Seto- Tea

Serenity- Tea

Mai-Tea

Bakura- Tea

Tea- Mai

Atem-Tea

Weasel-*Noises*

Chyanishi-The votes are in! One vote for...Mai and the rest are for Tea! Tea..buh-bye*waves*

Tea-*Being grabbed by a gigantic chicken* Wait what about friendship! And What was in the icecream?

Chyanishi- Weasel regurgitated coffee beans*grins brightly*

Everyone But Tea- *Everyone but Tea(still being held by a gigantic chicken...) Begins yelling at the hosts..

Bakura- Whose idea was this?

Chyanishi- Well ..um... Fallen Crystal Moon gave Jeniashi the idea to make you eat weird stuffs.

Bakura-*Is after Fallen Crystal Moon*

Jeniashi- So sorry but it seems Yami Bakura is after you Fallen Crystal Moon

...  
A/N- Kay so umm...a spot in my next episode for the first reviewer who can tell me what noises weasels make and check out my profile to understand what Atem met. Oh the gigantic chicken was ment for my friend and lastly the weirest thing i have eaten was cow tounge.  
Read,review and i apologise for my yamis behavior causing Bakura to chas after Fallen Crystal Moon.  



	3. caged phsyco

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN YUGIOH,GIGANTIC CHICKENS OR ERMINE WEASELS! LEAVE ME ALONE LAWYERS!

A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Hotaru Layla- I was planning on doing a chapter where they were trapped with fan girls and or boys..But I like the idea of putting them in cages with fans

Jeniashi- We are back and...

Chyanishi- This is a Ermine Weasel... I have named it Eddy.*shows everyone a albino weasel with a huge pink bow*

Jeniashi- Yes thanks to Ayume for telling us that weasels make a chirping noise..While her Hikari was umm...busy... running...

Bakura- All better*smirks*

Jeniashi-*sweatdrops*Umm.. do I want to know what you did?

Bakura-*grins*

Chyanishi-Well this chapter all of you*points to characters* will be locked in a cage!

Atem-Thats it?

Eddy-*Chirp-chirp-chirpidy-chirp*

Jeniashi- Peter!Get out here!*A tall teenager with blue hair in a pony tail* Can you get the 10 cages?

Peter- Got it.  
...Few Minutes Later...

Chyanishi- Yay the cages!*glomps Peter*

Jeniashi-Chy look its Bakura without a shirt!*Points to a random direction and Peter runs off*

Chyanishi- *Runs off*

Jeniashi- Well she's gone soo...lets get started! Would everyone puh-lease get into a cage.

Everyone-*hesitates*

Jeniashi-Is there a problem?*eyes narrow*

Joey- Kay...Kay we'll get inta da cages. Just stop doing that look. It's like a female Seto look

Kaiba- I AM NOT A FEMALE! Oh and looks like the mutt is where he belongs..in a cage..locked up!

Joey- *Try's to charge at Kaiba but doesn't realize he is in a cage...*

Jeniashi-*facepalms* Okay lets get started before anyone else is knocked out...So the rules are simple whoever can stay in their cage the longest wins! Then we will determine wich team did the best and they will be safe from elimination...The other...not so much..

Peter-Shall I get *coughs* them?

Jeniashi- Yes! I'll watch the cages to make sure no one sneaks off.. Oh and Peter?*whispers something with a evil smirk*

Peter-*nods and walks off*

Jeniashi- Aight I am just going to apologise to the following people..*clears throat and blushes*

Seto

Kaiba-Did I give you permission to call me Seto?

Jeniashi-*gives Kaiba a glare that shut even him up* Listem IM trying to be nice here and apologize..anyways...

Serenity

Jeniashi- Yami Bakura I really am sorry.

Yami Marik

Ryou

Jeniashi-Get ready...*See's Peter and nods*

A huge wave of Fan-girls and boys swarm into the cages with Jeniashi and Peter watching them...

Jeniashi- Let's go see how the contestants are doing...

Kaiba- *Is pressed against the cage while fangirls are trying to rip off his coat and other various parts of him*

Serenity -*Is running around the cage getting chased by a couple of boys*

Tristan-*Has a few girls who are trying to kiss him while also trying to avoid being shanked by his pointy gravity-defying hair*

Joey- *Still passed there are two girls who looked extremely bored.*

Jeniashi-*See's Joey and frowns* Joey wake up!Your sister is being chased by boys!

Joey- *Wakes up and See's the two girls* Ha! Told ya money-bags I had fans

"Fangirl one"-Who us?*Joey nods*

"Fangirl two"- *humphs* Jeniashi paid us

Joey- How much?

"Fangirl one"-Glares enough for *checks cell* 10 Jeniashi our times up so*gestures toward cage door*

Jeniashi-Oh right. Thanks Chikako and Shizu*hands them a wad of 100s* Okay Joey your out!

Mai-*Same as Kaiba only with boys*

Bakura- JENIASHI I WILL KILL YOU!*Chyanishi was attached to Bakura's leg and wouldn't get off*

Jeniashi-*Backs away slowly to Yami Marik's cage*

Yami Mairk- *Mind controlled the girls (and boys) *

Jeniashi- You are out to .

Yami Marik- But why?

Jeniashi- Because that was against the contract!

Yami Marik- I didn't see that any where

Jeniashi- Did ya read the fine print?

Yami Marik- No one reads the fine print!

Jeniashi- Well if you did it would say No mind control and no chasing chipmunks because I don't want to take anyone to the vet.

Atem-*You can't see Atem..*

Yugi- *Girls are trying to pet his hair*

Ryou-*Is at the cage door* Please Jeniashi let me out! I can't handle it!

Jeniashi- Kay since you said please*grins and unlocks door*

Ryou-*stares at cage with crazy fans who had pieces of his sweater*

Everyone but Ryou-Let us out please*mumbling is heard from Atem*

Jeniashi- Fine *lets everyone out but hesitates at Bakura*

Bakura- LET ME OUT BAKA GIRL!

Jeniashi-ummm..lets just leave you there..Peter get Chy out of there*Chy comes out of the cage*

Chyanishi- Kay so for team one ..out was..*whispers something to Eddy*(Yes she is a weasel whisperer) Team one is safe from Elimination! But for someone on Team Two it's buh-bye*waves Eddy's paw*

Jeniashi- For Team Two..Cast your votes!  
...

Joey- Ryou

Tristan-Ryou

Yugi-Ryou

Ryou-Joey

Marik-Ryou

Chyanishi -The votes are in!

Jeniashi- So four votes for Ryou and one for Joey!*Whispers something to Chyanishi*

Chyanishi-*Waves Eddy's paw* Buh-Bye...Joey!

Joey- What!Ryou got more votes then me!

Jeniashi- Ya but Hotaru Layla wanted to keep Ryou and no one said anything bout keeping you.*shrugs*

Gigantic chicken appears.. takes Joey and walks out...

Bakura- LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BAKA MORTAL!

Jeniashi- I got to um..go..I got..um..FH Practice...*runs out*

*Chyanishi is left alone with the caged Bakura..*

Bakura- Crazy Baka let me out and I will hug you

Chyanishi-*opens door*

Bakura*runs off after Jeniashi forgeting Chyanishi*  
...

A/N-I will take any requests on what to have them do and the chipmunk thing ..it,s a looooooong story. Lets just say two of my friends have been brutally attacked by chipmunks.^ ^true story


	4. cross dressing and karoke

Disclaimer- Still don't own yugioh or chickens although my friend does...own chickens that is AND thank Ra I dont own hannah montana A/N-Thanks to whoever reviewed I appreciate it ^ ^

...  
The Teams are as follows:

Team One- Seto, Serenity,Mai,Bakura andAtem

Team Two-Tristan,Ryou,Yugi and Yami Marik.  
...

Weasel-*Chirp-chirpidy-chirp-chirp*

Kaiba-That THING is giving me a headache.

Ryou-Has anyone seen Jeniashi?

Yami Marik- Now that you mention it crazy... Has anyone seen Bakura?

Chyanishi- Ya. I let him out of his cage and Jeniashi had FH Practice.

...Few Minutes Later...

Jeniashi-*walks in with a FH stick,Bakura and a stereo*

Chaynishi-Hiya Jeniashi and 'Kura!

Jeniashi-*glares and tosses Bakura back with the other contestants* Alright I have received requests to make you guys listen to Hannah Montana.

Everyone-WHAT!*Everyone walks toward the two hosta and albino weasel*

Jeniashi-WAIT! Let me finish! Now as I was saying...YOU WILL listen to Hannah Montana ..BUT..then you guys will work as a team to sing the Hannah Montana song I make you listen to.

Contestants-*confused looks*

Chyanishi- Each team will listen and sing a different song.

Jeniashi- Okay so team one will listen to and then sing I Got Nerve and Team Two will sing Nobody's Perfect.*Moans are heard*Okay so you will have ten minutes to commit the song to memory then you will perform it with Me and Chy as judges.  
...Teams Go Into Different Rooms To Listen To Songs...

Team One-...

Bakura- This is pathetic.

Kaiba- I for once agree with you.

Serenity- Oh come on you guys it can't be that bad.

Kaiba- Well there are two and Serenity why don't you just sing it?

Chyanishi-*sneaks in* Breaking the rules my dear Kaiba?

Kaiba- Screw the rules I have money!

Chyanishi-Tick-Tock time is running out...LISTEN AND PRACTICE!

Team Two...

Yami Mairk- Well the other team is lucky.

Ryou- How?

Jeniashi-Yes how?

Yami Marik- When in Ra's name did you get here?

Jeniashi- Im the host and I can get to wherever I want to go.

Tristan- That makes sense...

Yugi- I think he means that the other has two girls and the song is written by a girl

Jeniashi-*grins evilly*You want to girls on your team?

(clueless)Yami Marik- well duh!

Jeniashi-Listen and practice I have to go talk to somebody...And just because I don't trust Yami Marik, my friend Peter will watch you.*leaves and Peter enters*

...In The Dressing Room...

Jeniashi-So Do you think you could do it?

Girl- *Nods*

Jeniashi-Alright I'll get them and bring them back ...Back to Team Two...

Jeniashi-Umm I need to talk to Yugi and Ryou for a minute out in the hallway.

Yugi and Ryou-*Walk out into the hall*

Jeniashi - I really am sorry you guys for what i'm about to do..blame it on Yami Marik*Takes out hot pink duct tape and tapes their mouths before they can scream.  
Then drags them into the dressing room*

Girl- Thank you I'll have them ready by the time they go on.

Jeniashi- Thank you ...Around Ten Minutes or so later...  
Chyanishi-Alright so the teams are all ready! Get ready to listen to Team Ones song..I Got Nerve...

...MUSIC PLAYING...

Kaiba- We haven't met, and that's okay 'Cause you will be asking for me one day

Serenity- Don't want to wait in line The moment is mine believe me

Mai-Don't close your eyes Cause it's a chance worth takin And I think I can Show you

Bakura- I don't know where I stand I don't know who I am I would run away when life gets bad Everything I See Every Part of Me Not gonna get what I deserve I have nerve!

Atem- Electrified, I'm on a line Gunna get together and you'll be mine What I said, you heard Now i've got you winning

Kaiba- Don't close your mind The words I use are open And I think that I can show you

Serenity- I know where I stand I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad Everything I see Every Part of me I know I can change the world I know what you like I know what you think,  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink(hey that's the Kaiba look)  
It's everything I see,  
Every part of me Gonna get what I deserve I got nerve

Mai-You... you need to discover You make me feel free And I, I need to uncover The part of you that's reaching out for me Hey hey hey!

Bakura-I know where I stand I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad because I make it bad Everything I see Every Part of me I know I can change the world like Kaiba I know what you like I know what you think,  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink like Kaiba It's everything I see,  
Every part of me Gonna get what I deserve I got nerve

Jeniashi-Well other then the fact that Bakura has a unhealthy obsession with Kaiba and that you did'nt do the chorus enough you did ok.

Chyanishi- Now for Team One!

Bakura- Wait where is Ryou and Yugi?

Jeniahi- Well..

Bakura- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HIKARI!

Atem- Yes and what did you do to my aibou?

Jeniashi- Haya has them.

Haya-*peaks head onto stage* They are ready now.

Jeniashi- Well your name fits you(Haya means quick or light)

Haya-Here is Yugi and Ryou or should I say Yumi and Ryouko*giggels and tosses them on stage*

Yumi-*hair is straightened down to knees. Wearing light colored jeans with a pink babydoll shirt*

Ryouko-*Hair in a pony tail. Wearing dark skinny jeans with a purple tanktop with purple fringed boots*

Bakura*wolf whistles at Ryouko*

Atem- You Baka that's Ryou!

Bakura-*feels like a idiot*

Yami Marik- Can we just get this over?

Jeniashi- Ya but you don't have to do all the choruses because Team One didn't.

...Music to Nobodys Perfect...  
Tristan-Everybody makes mistakes Everybody has those days 2,4,6,8,

Ryouka-Everybody makes mistakes Everybody has those days Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout Everybody gets that way

Yumi-Everybody makes mistakes Everybody has those days Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout Everybody gets that way

Yami Mairk-Why am I singing this song It is really dumb It might be crazy I do it anyway

Tristan-Everybody makes mistakes Everybody has those days 2,4,6,8,

Ryouko-If I'm not doin' too well Why be so hard on myself?

Yumi-Nobody's perfect I gotta work it Again and again 'Til I get it right

Yami Marik- This is really dumb Why am I singing this silly song?

Tristan- I don't really know But why are we singing/talking to the tune?

Jeniashi- Because all of you except Ryou and Yugi suck!  
...Music Stops...

Jeniashi- Tristan, you can't count and Yami Marik you didn't even sing the words to the song.

Chyanishi- So for punishment whenever Tristan and Yami Marik talk they sing it to the tune of Nobody's perfect.

Jeniashi- Yes and since I've got that song stuck in my head and it's giving me a headache I am going to say no elimination tonight.

Contestants- *cheer*

Jeniashi-Hahaha next episode is going to be much,much worse...  
Ryou-How?

Jeniashi- Oh don't worry everyone loves you *smiles*.Now if I were..just saying...Bakura I would be worried. Chy tell them..

Chyanishi- Well Jeniashi is'nt going to be hosting. It will be me and a guest.

Kaiba- Is it going to be the weasel?

Jeniashi- Chy should have named the weasel Kaiba! ...

A/N- Um thats the end of chapter4. Next chapter... Chyanishi and a guest have fun...doing what?

Chy- im not gunna tell you. But if you review you will find out...

.


	5. Ayume!

Chyanishi- Hello and welcome to The Random Game Show That Makes No Sense!  
Today on this show we have our guest host...Ayume!

Ayume- Hi mortals! Guess who came to play! *smirks*

Bakura- *sees Ayume and back's away slowly* Wheres Jeniashi?

Chyanishi- Shes busy. Anyways in this episode Ayume will be ..ah..giving you..the challenge.

Tristan- And what exactley would this challenge be?

Chyanishi- You will see*grins at Ayume* . I will give each of you a number.  
That number will represent who will go when.*hands out numbers*

Seto-5

Serenity-3

Mai-4

Bakura-9

Atem-6

Tristan-2

Ryou-7

Yugi-1

Yami Malik-8

Chyanishi- Okay. So Yugi if you would just follow Ayume.

Yugi- *shutters* Can I switch with someone?

Ayume- Nope! X3 =pulls him away laughing=

Chyanishi- Be nice to her Yugi!

Yugi- Nice to her?

(In the other room)

Ayume- hmm...=eyes Yugi with shaving cream and glue in her hands=

Yugi- O_O Am I going to live?

Ayume-...Maybe. X3 =Starts spraying shaving cream on his head= Now, hold still and I won't need to cut your head off. =smirks holding up a butchers knife

Yugi- OoO AHHH!

(Outside the room)

Tristan- =writing in a diary= Dear Diary, PLEASE LET ME LIVE!

Ayume- =walks out with red on her hands=

Everyone- O_O What did you do?

Ayume- huh? =looks at her hands= Oh, that's just the filling of my jelly donut.

Atem- Where's Yugi?

Ayume- He fainted. But, I think his new hair will be more "Better" now.

Chyanishi- Good, one down, now where's Mister number 2?

Tristan- O_O =hides behind a couch=

Yami Marik-...We have a couch?

Ayume- =pops over the edge= Pop goes the insane yami!

Tistan: NO! =tries to run but got hit by a bubble gum bazooka=

Ayume- ^-^ =pulls him into another room with a Beaver in hand=

Mai-...where the beaver come from?

Chyanishi- =shrugs= I said she can bring what she likes.

(Screaming and laughing was heard from the other room and Ayume comes out with the beaver biting her arm)

Ayume- =smiles= Ok, who's next?

Serenity- =pouts raising hand=

Ayume- =raps arm around her shoulder= Good, since you didn't make me waste my chains I'll go easy on you.

Serenity- REALLY?

Ayume- Yup! =walks way smiling while crossing her fingers behind her back=

Seto-...This might be bad.

Chyanishi- why you say that? =hears Serenity screaming and a chainsaw motor=...Oh!

Ayume- =comes out holding a whip= Ok! Come on Tiger, The sharks are ready for their feeding time!

Mai- T_T =crosses arms= Like I'm stupid enough to go with you!

Ayume- =smirks= wrong answer! =whips her=

Mai- OW! =falls over and the whip ties around her feet= NO!

Ayume- Oh Come on, Fluffy and Kitten aren't that bad! =laughs as she disappears in another room=

Mai- Help me! =doors closes=

Bakura- =laying on the couch= It good we're last.

Yami marik- You got that right.

Chyanishi: But you turns are coming up you know.

Bakura and Yami Marik: O_O Kuso!

Ayume- =comes out licking an ice-cream= Yum!

Chyanishi-...where did you get that ice-cream?

Ayume: hmm? Oh, I found it in the fridge! X3

Chyanishi- O_O You know that's the weasel ice-cream from the first challenge?

Ayume- O.O...-_- =throws it at Seto=

Seto- AHH! It burns! =runs in circles till he slams into a wall= OW! =faints= X.X

Ayume- ^-^ Well, this'll be fun! =drags him away=

Atem: OoO I still can't believe your letting her do this!

Chyanishi- =shrugs= She got the question right, so she get's to do your guy's hairs.

Ryou- Then why didn't you make Fallen Crystal Moon do it? She's that crazy yami's hikari!

Chyanishi- -_- cause she was running for her life from Pshcyo over there.

Everyone who's left- =glares at Bakura=

Bakura- O.O Hey, it's not my fault she made us eat that ice-cream!

Ryou- But-

Ayume- =runs back in holding pie= Quick, someone say "I'm really crazy!"

Atem: T_T You ARE crazy!

Ayume- Thank You! =throws the pie at Atem=

Atem- =splat!= X.X =falls over=

Everyone- O_O

Ayume- What? I don't like cherry pie! =pulls him away mumbling that everyone is a critic=

Yami Marik- ;-; But I like cherry pie.

Bakura- Oh shut up Keeper. It's just us three left.

Ryou- =whimpers= Don't remind me!

Yami Marik- To Late! X3

Chyanishi-...Is he always like this?

Bakura and Ryou- =nods= Pretty much.

Ayume- =comes out glaring at Ryou=

Ryou- Eep! Don't eat me! =covers head=

Ayume- =sighs and pulls out a piece of paper= I, Ayume Moonlight, will not harm Ryou or My hikari, Raven Moonlight, will neva let me have my weapon chest and my yaoi comics for a whole mouth. Sighed and dated by Ayume moonlight and Raven Moonlight! =throws it away and growls= Damn her and her fangirlness.

Ryou- So...I'll get off easy?

Ayume-...=smirks= Who says anything about that! That contract says not to harm YOU! And cutting hair doesn't count as harming YOU! =throws him in a bag= Ho Ho Ho! And Marry Christmas to Me! Whahahaha!

Everyone- O_o...ok?

Chyanishi- maybe that bag of candy I gave her was a bad idea.

Bakura- You think? Arg! =kicks the couch=

Yami Marik- Hey! =hugs couch= Don't hurt Bob!

Bakura and Chyanishi- -_- wow...just wow.

Ayume- =reappears with a santa hat on= Ok, Yami Mar-

Yami Marik- OMR, Santa! =hugs Ayume= I love you Santa! I've been good this year! Can I have a new bike, and lollipop, a doggy, some pants, and a-

Ayume- Ok Ok! Just go in that room and I'll give you those things!

Yami Marik- YEAH! =squeals and runs in=

Ayume-...well...that was easy. =walks in the room and smirks at Bakura= Get ready Thief, your next! Hahaha! =Slam!=

Bakura: O.O =gulps= Help me! =hides behind Chyanishi=

Chyanishi- Bakura, you got to go, it's a challen-

Bakura- I'll take you out on a date!

Chyanishi- ^w^ ooh! REALLY?

Bakura: Um...sure?

Chyanishi- Awesome! =hugs Bakura=

Bakura- Ah! To...Tight!

Ayume- =pops head above them, frowning= Sorry, to ruin this but...wait...I'm not sorry! =uses crowbar to pull them apart= But, Bakura's next!

Bakura- No! =tries to run=

Ayume- =smiles= They always try to run but...=puts on a hoodie and jumps on him= From playing Left 4 dead, I learn some tricks from Hunters. =smirks=

Bakura: T_T You really are insane!

Ayume- =points at herself smiling= I know, thank you! =drags him away using her fangs= What? Hunters do this too. XD

Chyanishi- =smiles at readers= Ok, that's the last of them. When she gets back we'll she how everyone looks. =hears Bakura screaming=...This might take some more time.

(10 minutes later)

Chyanishi-...wow...I can't believe you did that?

Ayume- =smirks licking on a lollipop= Well, You said I can use my own stuff.  
^-^

Everyone- =glares at Chyanishi and Ayume=

Ayume- Aww, is everyone mad at me?

Seto- T_T What you think?

Chyanishi- Ok, everyone! Now look at the readers so they can have a good look at your hairs!

Yugi- =The top of his head is bald while he has curly sideburns died pink=

Tristan- =Has patches of holes everywhere on his head with jelly shooting out of them=

Serenity- =Gotten a really bad bowl cut and twigs sticking out in the back=

Mai- =One side was ripped up while the other side is torn=

Seto- =In short dreds while on the ends have little 'I love rainbows and butterflies' keychains=

Atem- =Missing all but the middle spiked hair which was leaning over and shaped like a pom tree=

Ryou- =Colored light purple and cut looking like a poodle with a puff ball in the front=

Yami Marik- =shaved clean off and glued under his chin making look like santa=

Bakura- =In pig tails that rap around each other to make it look like cat ears, and one strand in the back for a tail=

Everyone- T_T We hate you!

Ayume- =smiles= I love you all too!

Chyanishi- Um..well thanks Ayume for your help and we will have elimination next episode

Bakura- I say we vote Ayume off!

Chyanishi- Shut it! Or else!

Bakura- Or else what?

Chyanishi- Or else we will have Ayume back again!

Everyone- *Shuts up*

Chyanishi with her weasel and Ayume with the beaver-*waves* BYE!


	6. car

Diclaimer- Don't own although I wish I did. Does that count?  
Ryou-*whispers something*  
Oh no I guess it doesn't ^^ ...  
Jeniashi- Hello and welcome back to The Random Game Show That Makes No Sense!*snorts with laughter when she sees the contestants wearing hats and in Mai and Serenity's case long wigs*Well Ayume certainley made her mark here.*uncontrollable giggling*

Chyanishi- Yup did'nt she do great?

Jeniashi- Yup.*wrinkels nose*Eww Kaiba you smell worse then wet dog. What happened to you?

Kaiba- The She-Demon through Weasel Icecream at me.

Chyanishi- Shes not a She-Demon shes a Yami..like me!

Kaiba- *mutters*how come all Yami's are crazy?

Jeniashi-Ignoring that remark..on with the show! I got this idea after watching The Amanda Show.

Chyanishi-So in this episode you all will be stuck in Jeniashis car!

Jeniashi-Not my car the last thing I need is more crazy over my car I..ah.."borrowed" from my friend..Any way the rules are simple. You all will be in the car. The person to stay in there the longest wins immunity for their team.

Tristan- What about bathroom breaks and food?

Jeniashi-Nope! If you have to go or get hungry you are going to have to leave the car which means you lose! So I would go know if I were you...

***************************Everyone runs into bathrooms*****************************************************************  
*Few minutes later..******

Jeniashi-Okay so everyone is in the car.*In the drivers seat is Bakura,Middle is Ryou then in the passengers seat is Yami Marik. In the back is everyone else*Alright have fun!

Bakura- *Turns around and smirks*Guess what baka mortals?

Kaiba-Do I want to know?

Yami Malik- Probrally not

Ryou-No you don't want to know

Bakura-I was watching my favorite show last night..

Tristan- What was it?1000 ways to die?* Sees the look on Bakuras face and shuts up*

Bakura- Yes. And I just want to say that none of them actually kill you(1).

Serenity- But aren't you already dead?

Bakura- *glares*

Serenity-*opens car door and runs away*

Tristan-*gets bored and starts humming Hannah Montana songs*

Jeniashi-*Opens car door and drags him out*

Tristan- Hey! What was that for?

Jeniashi-Jestes a idioty! Jest to udowodnic fakt, ze nikt lubi twojego glupi wlos w!(2)

Tristan- What!

Chyanishi- Sorry when ever Jeniashi gets mad she speaks in Polish.

Mai-*Paintin nails*

Chyanishi- Where did you get nail polish?

Mai- Hon, I am a character. These things just appear out of no where.( Seriousley I hate it when that happens!)

Chyanishi-*Shrugs*Makes sense to me.

Yugi-*Passed out in the car*

Chyanishi-Umm...Atem? What happened to your Hikari?

Atem- The smell of the nail polish.

Chyanishi- Okay I'll just get some one to...*is interupted because Bakura crawls in the back and throws him out the window*

Atem- Bakura! What did we tell you about throwing Hikaris from car windows?

Bakura- Not to do it in daylight?

Atem-*glares*

Bakura- Throw everyones Hikari out a window?

Atem-*Still glaring*

Bakura- Umm...*Taps chin* Oh I know! Make show the car is MOVING?

Atem-*Opens back door,get's out and tries to open Bakuras door*

Chyanishi- Atem! Your out! And leave my poor Bakura ALONE!*Throws weasel at him and threatens the Pharoah with Ayume*

Atem-*Runs away with Eddy the weasel attached to his arm*

Bakura-*Snorts*

Chyanishi- Okay so left in the car is..Seto! Mai! Bakura! Ryou! and Yami Malik!

Kaiba- What did I say about calling me Seto!

Chyanishi- Not to do it in public?

Kaiba- Try again Crazy* Grinds teeth together*

Chaynishi- Umm...I don't know?

Kaiba- *Opens door and gets out to strangle Chy*

Yami Malik- Hahaha Kaibas out!

Mai- Chy can I get some water?

Ryou-*Squirms*Please don't talk about water...

Yami Malik- Oh does the wittle bishie have to go potty?

Ryou-Yes!

Yami Malik- I'm not sure this is the pee pee song you were looking for but here ya go:

Pee pee...have you ever heard a song about pee pee?

It's a little bit of rain coming out of you.

It's a tinkle it's a puddle it's a wee wee too.

Wee wee in French means yes yes yes.

No no in French means no.

Red is stop and green is go and sometimes pee pee is yellow. (3)

Ryou-*Gets out of car and runs to nearest bathroom*

Mai-* Laughs* Oh I love Donovan Leitch *Laughs so hard she has to pee* Im out *Runs to bathroom*

Bakura- Just you and me Malik

Malik- Yup.

Bakura-Hey Chyanishi why was Jeniashi so mad?

Chyanishi-It involves Wal-mart and Hannah Montana..

Jeniashi- If you tell them you will regret it and then I would be forced to tell them about the elevator incident...

Chyanishi-*Looks down*

Jeniashi-Good*Walks off*

Bakura-*mutters 3-2-1..*Tell me now shes gone*

Chyanishi- If I tell you will you do me a favor?

Bakura-*Narrows eyes* Depends..What do I have to do?

Chyanishi- Send someone to the Shadow Realm

Bakura- It's a deal. Now spill.

Chyanishi- Well Jeniashis school decided to change the dress code so no pants can have holes or rips in them so she went to Wal-mart to buy some.

Yami Malik- And?...

Chyanishi- Well it turned out her favorite pair she got was Hannah Montana brand.

Bakura and Yami Malik- *Laughing their butts off* Who is going to the Shadow Realm?

Chyanishi- Purple Nose

Bakura and Chyanishi-*See that Yami Malik is gone*

Chyanishi-Bakura wins and where is Yami Malik...

Bakura- Sending Purple Nose to the shadow realm, Even though you asked me to.

Chy- Why?

Bakura- Because Marik and Ishizu banned him from sending people there.

Jeniashi- Alright so for elimination I get to pick who goes.

Chyanishi- Why?

Jeniashi- Because I am MAD!

Everyone-*Sweatdrops*

Jeniashi- Tristan goes because he hums Hannah Montana!*Snaps Fingers and Tristan disapears*

Chyanishi- Thats it for this episode...

A/N- Okay Sorry I have not updated in a while because my stupid school changed the whole stupid dress code so I had to go buy new clothes!Gah!

1-Okay so DONT ATTEMP ANYTHING FROM 1000 WAYS TO DIE! OKAY!  
2- I am part Polish even though i dont speak it. If you try to translate it it wont come out right 3-Who knew they had pee songs?

please review and tell me what you think XD


	7. SPAM!

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh. Nor will I if any ones selling it...  
A/N- This was based on a world war two day we had in school once. Our Teacher made us eat SPAM with a toothpick. Yup that's right this chapter is all about...SPAM and the many "useful" ways to use it.

Jeniashi- Hi and welcome back!

Bakura- Someones in a better mood.

Jeniashi- School starts next Thursday so sorry!

Chyanishi- Anyway...

Jeniashi- This time the contestants are going to do the top ten dumbest things to do with...SPAM!

Kaiba- SPAM?

Jeniashi- You can thank my Home Ec teacher from a few years ago. So anyway.. The rules are simple... You each have to do something with SPAM whoever does it better wins for their team. So I will give you each a sheet of paper telling you what you are going to do. Seto your first!

Seto- Try different flavors of SPAM. Seriously? What flavors?

Jeniashi- *grins and hands him a can of unmarked SPAM?* Here ya go!

Seto- Do I have to?

Jeniashi- *growls* Eat it or Chyanishi will FORCE FEED IT TO YOU!

Seto- *Eats a bite and throws it up* Gak! What*cough cough* is this!

Jeniashi-Ummm..*looks down* Weasel regurgitated coffee beans.

Seto-WHAT!

Jeniashi-*Shrugs* Next try this flavor* Hands Kaiba another flavor*

Seto- *Sniffs* Strawberry?

Jeniashi-Yup!

Seto-I am NOT eating SPAM!

Jeniashi- Fine then it goes against your team.

Seto- Fine

Jeniashi- Next is Serenity

Serenity- Make SPAM loaf.

Jeniashi- Umm..can SPAM go in a oven?

Chyanishi- Hold on I am goggling it...EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Everyone- what!

Chyanishi- Look* holds computer screen so everyone can see*

Serenity- Eww SPAM Oven Roasted Turkey Mega-Muffins

Chyanishi-*Turns to readers this is a real recipe it's on .Com

Jeniashi- As gross as that is can it go into a oven/

Chyanishi- Yup!

Jeniashi- Serenity start making SPAM loaf

Serenity-Um ok?

*FEW MINUTES LATER*

Everyone- *standing outside watching the studio burn*

Jeniashi-*Growls* You burnt down our studio you stupid little*******

Chyanishi- That's ok. We now have Mai

Mai-Build a house from SPAM cans. Seriously? I don't want to break a nail!

Jeniashi- DO IT NOW!

Mai- ok ok crazy* Starts building*

Chyanishi- Umm Mai... I wouldn't put that can there...

Mai- Why not?* Cans come crumbling down and knock her out*

Jeniashi- Great. Chy call 911. Joey is going to be so mad.

Chyanishi- Next is Bakura!

Bakura- Feed it to the neighbors dog that won't shut up.

Jeniashi- You can feed it to my neighbors dog Weiner.

Bakura- It' a Weiner dog?

Jeniashi- Yes and it's name is Weiner. DO IT AND KILL THE THING!

Chyanishi- She hates that dog.

Jeniashi- The other weiner dogs name was Hot Dog but a car ran it over in front of our yard.

Chyanishi- Lets have a moment of silence for Hot Dog ...

Jeniashi- Any ways...

Bakura -*Is running toward Jeniashi with a weiner dog in his arms and a beagle chasing him*

Jeniashi- Oops I forgot that they have another dog.

Bakura- Quick giver me SPAM!

Jeniashi-*Hands SPAM to Bakura*

Bakura-*Shoves the can down the throat of Weiner*

Jeniashi- Crapola Bakura! When I said feed him SPAM I meant SPAM not the can of SPAM!

Bakura-*Shrugs*

Jeniashi- *Facepalms* Ah well they can always get a new dog

Chyanishi- Next we have Atem!

Atem- Santa Clause it! What?

Chyanishi- Give all the good Boys and girls SPAM

Atem-* Has a red suit on*

Bakura- *Points at Atem* Hey it's Pegasus

Atem- I AM NOT PEGASUS!*Takes can of SPAM and throws it at Bakuras head*

Jeniashi- Looks like Bakuras out for the count

Chyanishi- Ooh ooh I will revive him!* Attempts to give him cpr*

Bakura-* Wakes up and shoves her* I have a concession! That does not mean you give me CPR CRAZY!

Jeniashi- Well moving on before Chyanishi will need CPR... We have... YUGI!

Yugi- Hand kids cans of spam at Halloween.

Jeniashi- Have funnn!

Yugi-*Takes a can of SPAM and tries to gve it to a little girl*

Girl- SPAM?SPAM? Are you out of your Ra mind? I HATE SPAM!*Kicks him in the shin*

Boy- *Comes out of no where and steals the SPAM from Yugi* Muahahah I have SPAM and now I can dominate the World with it!

Everyone- * Sweat drops*

Jeniashi- Well that was...awkward..

Chyanishi- Next we have Yami Marik!

Yami Marik-Talk to it like you do your pets. I have no pets. Santa Clause did not bring me a puppy.

Jeniashi- Just pretend your me talking to my cat

Yami Marik- Here SPAM,SPAM,SPAM. whose a good little SPAM! Whose a cute little SPAM! You are! Yes you are little SPAMY!

Everyone- *Sweat drops as Bakura kisses it*

Jeniashi- Umm since Marik is busy with SPAMY we will go to ..RYOU!

Ryou- Slap a CEO with it. Ummm sorry Kaiba* Slaps him with SPAM and steals his wallet wich he hands to Jeniashi*

Jeniashi- Woot now we can buy a new studio since Serenity burnt down the old one.

Chyanishi- And

Jeniashi- We

Chyanishi- Can

Jeniashi- Go

Ryou- Shopping!

Everyone -*stares* why?

Ryou-* Squirms* Cause

Jeniashi- Instead of voting someone off I will leave you with a song oh and I credit this site here .com/humor/top10/ and this one to .com/humor/top10/

Customer:  
Morning,

Waitress:  
Morning.

Customer:  
What have you got?

Waitress:  
Well, there's egg and bacon,  
egg sausage and bacon Egg and spam Egg, bacon and spam Egg, bacon, sausage and spam Spam, bacon, sausage and spam Spam, egg, spam, spam, bacon and spam Spam, sausage, spam, spam, spam, bacon, spam tomato and spam Spam, spam, spam, egg and spam Spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, baked beans, spam, spam, spam and spam.

(Choir: Spam! Spam! Spam! Spam! Lovely Spam! Lovely Spam!)

Or Lobster Thermidor aux crevettes with a mornay sauce served in a provencale manner with shallots and aubergines garnished with truffle pate, brandy and a fried egg on top and spam.

Wife:  
Have you got anything without spam?

Waitress:  
Well, the spam, eggs, sausage and spam That's not got much spam in it

Wife:  
I don't want any spam!

Customer:  
Why can't she have eggs, bacon, spam and sausage?

Wife:  
That's got spam in it!

Customer:  
Hasn't got much spam in it as spam, eggs, sausage and spam has it?

(Choir: Spam! Spam! Spam!...)

Wife:  
Could you do me eggs, bacon, spam and sausage without the spam, then?

Waitress:  
Iiiiiiiiiiiich!

Wife:  
What do you mean 'Iiiiiiiiiich'? I don't like spam!

(Choir: Lovely spam! Wonderful spam!)

Waitress (to choir):  
Shut up!

(Choir: Lovely spam! Wonderful spam!)

Waitress:  
Shut Up! Bloody Vikings!  
You can't have egg, bacon, spam and sausage without the spam.

Wife:  
I don't like spam!

Customer:  
Shush dear, don't have a fuss. I'll have your spam. I love it,  
I'm having spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, baked beans,  
spam, spam, spam, and spam!

(Choir: Spam! Spam! Spam! Spam! Lovely spam! Wonderful spam!)

Waitress:  
Shut Up! Baked beans are off.

Customer:  
Well, could I have her spam instead of the baked beans then?

Waitress:  
You mean spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam,  
spam and spam?

Choir (intervening):  
Spam! Spam! Spam! Spam!  
Lovely spam! Wonderful spam!  
Spam spa-a-a-a-a-am spam spa-a-a-a-a-am spam.  
Lovely spam! Lovely spam! Lovely spam! Lovely spam!  
Spam spam spam spam


	8. Babies

Disclaimer- Nope A/N - Thanks to whoeva reviewed. sorry i have not updated I have been extremely busy and our school has totally new rules and crap ...

Bakura- *Sighs* Where are those bakas?

Atem- You do now that you called your hikari a baka?

Bakura- Ya. You know who else is a baka?

Atem- You?

Bakura- *Glares* No Serenity for burning down the studio with SPAM!

Serenity- Hey Ryou's the one who knocked out Kaiba with a can of SPAM.

Bakura- Speaking of Kaiba...* Looks at Kaiba*

Kaiba-*Out cold*

Serenity- Umm ?* Shakes him*

Kaiba- FLUFFY*attacks Bakura*

Bakura-Maah get offa me!* Tries to shake leg but Kaiba is to strong and tackles him*

Jeniashi-AHHH*drops bags* What the fudge?

Chanishi-Look* points to Bakura and Kaiba struggling* Its raining men.* Starts humming It's Raining Men*

Jeniashi- Ugh. Ryou pull Bakura out of Kaiba's grip.

Ryou- *Pulls on Kaiba*

Bakura- Hikari? Why do you smell like popcorn?

Ryou- Uh..uh..uh

Mai- What movie did you see hun'?

Chyanishi- We saw Vampires Suck[Awesome movie] and went shopping* Holds up bags*

Bakura- So baka while we were here outside you were shopping?

Jeniashi- Look no one said you had to stay!

Eveyone- * Attemps to run for their lifes*

Jeniashi-* Snaps fingers and gigantic chickens appear and drop a studio over everyone*

Mai- Oddly enough that should have hurt.

Jeniashi- Alright enough before we lose our readers

****************************************Cricketchirp*************************************************************************

Chyanishi- Alright so for this chapter you guys are going to do what Jeniashi had to do in her class. First we put you into groups of two.

First group- Bakura and Atem

Second group- Ryou and Yami Marik

Third group-Serenity and Kaiba

Fourth group- Yugi and Mai

First group pick someone to be a baby and another one to be the care giver.

Atem- Hello baby 'Kura!* Makes cooing noises*

Bakura- Screw that Baka Pharoah

Both-*Argueing*

Jeniashi- quiet...quiet... QUIET!

Everyone-* Sweat drops*

Jeniashi- Atem is the baby

Bakura- Hahahah

Atem- *Grrrr* Why Jeniashi?

Jeniashi- Why Atem it's aproven fact that Bakura is sooo much hotter than you and he has more fan girls..and boys

Bakura-*Gloats* What do we do?

Chyanishi- First Bakura you must put this cloth on him.

Bakura- *Puts cloth on a pouting Atem* Mwahahaha baka Pharoah revenge is mine. What now?

Chyanishi- Feed him these cheerios* Hands him huge bowl of cheerios*

Bakura- Oh this is going to be sooo good Pharoah. Here comes the choo choo camel choo choo* Tries to put spoon in his mouth*

Atem-* Moves his head and instead gets a hairful of cheerios* Gah Tomb robber I will kill you!* Throws bib off and chases Bakura*

Jeniashi- Well..moving on...Next group. Ryou and Yami Marik! Whose the baby?

Yami Marik- * Evil grin and laugh* Little Ryou

Ryou- * Trembles* Please don't eat me

Chyanishi- Don't worry Ryou you will do something different then the Bakura and Atem. Yami Marik you will "walk" Ryou around this room.

Ryou-Ummm what do you mean?

Jeniashi- Ryou get on your knees with your arm over your head and Yami Marik will walk you around.

Ryou-* Does what he's told*

Yami Marik- * Goes overboard a wee bit*

Ryou- *His legs aren't even touching the ground*

Yami Marik- * Lets go and Ryou goes flying into a door*

Ryou- *Knocked out cold*

Jeniashi- Well. Umm. Third group. Whose the baby Serenity or Kaiba?

Serenity- Well um Mr. Kaiba hit his head pretty hard... So I guess he will be the baby?

Jeniashi- Fine by me.*Hands her cheerios*

Serenity- *Puts bib on him* Open up Mr. Kaiba* Tries to put spoon in his mouth but he pushes it away and it lands on her*

Kaiba- Me want Fluffy!

Serenity-*Tries to wipe off cheerios*

Kaiba- * Sneaks off to find Bakura when Serenity isn't looking*

Jeniashi- Well Serenity lost her baby.

Serenity-* Blushes*

Chyanishi- Last group! Yugi and Mai! You two will be ...*Jeniashi whispers something to her* Doing nothing! Because one of you will be going home! Everyone cast your votes!

Yugi- Kaiba

Mai- Kaiba

Atem-*Chasing Bakura*

Bakura- * Getting chased by Atem*

Serenity-Kaiba

Ryou- *Out cold*

Yami Marik- Kaiba

Kaiba-* Hunting down Fluffy*

Chyanishi- Alright so Mai is going!

Mai- Why?

Jeniashi- Because I have writers block!  
...A/N- I am having seriosley bad writers block so if you could just review and et me know if you have a idea? 


	9. Zombies

Disclaimer- Nope A/N- Thanks to Fallen Crystal Moon for this idea oh and Ayume to^^ ...Jeniashi- All right so im very ticked off at all of you! Except for Ryou.

Chyanishi- Ya you should be all ashamed!

Bakura- Ya right baka!

Jeniashi- So for this challange all of you will be fighting...zombies!

Ryou- And what will we being using to fight these zomies with?

Chyanishi- Well dear Ryou you will be fighting with whatevers in your pockets!

Bakura- * Pulls out a chainsaw, Math book, field hockey stick, tooth picks and a vicoucs wild penguin*

Everyone- * Sweatdrops*

Jeniashi- Nooo whats in my pockets! So for who gets what

Atem- Paper clip

Serenity- String

Bakura- Berry mint orbit gum

Yami Marik- Pencil

Yugi- Lip Gloss

Ryou- Knife[ No I do not carry a knife on me. I jut want Ryou to have a chance]

Kaiba- A Kitty!

Kaiba-* Is petting the kitten*

Chyanishi- Let the zombie fighting commence!* Raises arm in a race car way*

Zombies-* Come out*

Jeniashi- Hahahaha have fun.. Oh and uh anyone who dies will be eliminated.

Atem- *Is straightning out paper clip in a hurry but jabs himself* Crap* Gushing blood*

Zombie- blah me wanta bluud!

Atem- Hmmm you want blood?

Zombie- * Nods hungrily*

Atem- Can you hold on for a sec?

Zombie- Dude I get paid by the minute take as long as you like.

Atem- * Hurries off and comes back a few minutes later* Here ya go!

Zombie- * Drinks cuup of blood and raises a eyebrow* Where? He grunted.

Atem- Ummm lets just say that Edward should find a new girl?

Chyanishi- Idiot * Hits him N-O bribing the zombies! Baka pharoah!

Serenity- Ummm please don't eat me!* Cowers* I gots string* Waves it in Zombies snarling, drooling face*

Zombie- Nuoh my weakness * Serenity being the smart cookie threw it on him and he dissolved into a pile of ashes*

Jeniashi- Great now hes gunna want double pay.* Facepalms*

Bakura- *Chews the gum*

Jeniashi- Baka that was what you were supposed to use to fight her with!

Bakura-* Raises a white eyebrow* Blows gum and it gets in her hair!*

Zombie girl- Like omr that gum got in like my hair!* Runs off to Mary- Sues are us to get hair done*

Yami Malik- MWAHAHAHA pencil! Soo very..POINTY*Pokes himself and passes out from excuciating pain*

Zombie-* Shrugs and disapears with Yami Malik*

Chyanishi- Well..

Yugi- *Is nervousley fidgeting with strawberry lip gloss* Ummm,,,,

Zombie girl- Ack like not strawberry ! So not your color! * Reaches into her prada bag* Must *Staggers forward* Put...watermelon..on*puts lipgloss on Yugi and Yugi dissapears*

Jeniashi- * Whispers* Thats not in the script!

Ryou-*Stares in horror as the zombie comes toward him with mouth wide open* Eeek* Drops knife*

Jeniashi- *Sighs* Ryou you are so beaver damed lucky that you have tons of fans. * Picks up knife and sends it into zombies chest*

Kaiba- KITYY KITYY KITTY! * Kitty jumps out of Kaibas arms and climbs up the zombie biting him on the nose*

Zombie- Waaaa Im melting meltinnng.

Kaiba- * Perks up* Really?

Zombie- Nah! Not really!* Walks out door*

Chyanishi- And thats that and guess whos going home?

Everyone- Who?

Jeniashi- No one!

Everyone- *Sweatdrops*

Jeniashi-Instead..

Everyone- * Falls in a anime way*

Jeniashi- You will all deal with ...THEM!

Ryou- Whos THEM?

Jeniashi- BAHAHHHA you'll see!

...So yup thats that. THEM exist in my school. They are real psychos. So yup peace out


	10. Maggie! CupCake! Pony! Oh my!

Disclaimer- Nope. Although THEM go to my school which is why I do not admit to anyone i like anime A/N-Please read and review^^ all reviews go to feed the hungry marshmallow people of squishy ...

Jeniashi- This episode I will be hosting with my cousin CupCake!

Bakura- CupCake! What the?

Jeniashi- CupCake is her name and I want you all to be nice to her!

Everyone- *murmers*

Jeniashi-*Glares*

Door-*Being knocked on*

Jeniashi- Remember what I said!*Opens door*

CupCake-Hey Girl Hey!*CupCake is short with long pink hair down to her butt. She is in a poofy dress with pink heels and pink make up*

Jeniashi- Everyone this is my cousin CupCake!

CupCake- Heey!

Jeniashi- Shes co hosting with me. So your challange today is to deal with THEM!

CupCake- UMM..I hate to be the bearer of bad news but,,them is only one now!

Jeniashi- Yes but...*Both girls begain whispering* Okay so heres the deal there is this crazy chick who you will each be dealing with..One..At...A.. Time! First is... Bakura!

CC- Yay pony!* Claps*

Bakura- Why I oughta!

Jeniashi- Now be-* Cut off because CC has shoved B through a door*

CC-*Waves* Buh-bye!

Jeniashi- Oh no nononono!* Bites lip*

Everyone- WHAT?

Jeniashi- No-othing!

Bakura-*Room is pitch black* Hello?

From the room- Mahahahaha

Bakura- Whos there! *No one answers* Hmm I am going to go strangle that Baka Fruitcake* Tries to walk out but is jumped on* AHHHH

Jumper- You can not get away from me!

Bakura-*Manages to see the girl and lets out a scream*

Everyone-* Eyes widen in fear*

Ryou-*Trembles* Only two things make him scream like that spiders and Ayume...* Covers mouth* Opps I wasn't supposed to say anything..

Bakura- AHHHH you are sketchy!*The girl was tall with wild orange hair and huge eyes*

Girl- I am Maggie! And I love Manga! Are you gay?

Bakura- Uh no?

Maggie-I HATE YOU! GET OUT NOW!

Bakura- *Runs out*

Jeniashi- Uh next is...*Interrupted by Maggie*

Maggie- Ima kill you! These re not Naruto people!I want gay naruto-Sauske!* Leans over to Bite Jeni*

Jeni-EEP!

CC-*Throws a snowball at her*

Maggie-Wahh!* Stops and howls at everyone*Aroooh *Drinks outa puddle*

Everyone-*Sweatdrops*

Jeni- Kay new challange tag with...Maggie. Who ever gets bit loses!

Everyone- SHE BITES!

Jeni and CC-*Run Away*

Maggie-*Growls* Chases them*

Atem- *Sees Maggie and books it* Sees a door and tries to open it* Mah the door wont open!

Maggie-*Distracted by Kaiba who is chasing Bakura. She bites Bakura*

Bakura-* Screams and falls*

Ryou-*Banging on door* Jeni let me in!

Jeni and CC- *Sighs* You are so Ra lucky we are Ryou fan-girls

Kaiba-*Meows at Maggie*

Maggie-*Growls and bites him*

Kaiba- * Is bleeding*

...A/N-Okay so Maggie is a girl in my school. She bites people, drinks out of puddles in our football field believes shes a wolf. My friend in 3rd grad got bit by her and had to get a rabbie shot. TRUE STORY! So if any one thinks they control Maggie and want to kil- I mean join the chase let me know^^ 


End file.
